


Meet Me at the Movies

by starry_eyes



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: 'Hey dude it's me again maybe something where Billy's (Loomis) not yet s/o drops obvious just she likes him but he's an incel numbskull?(and maybe some steamy stuff at a movie theater?👀)'You and Billy go to the movies to watch Trainspotting, though your eyes are on each other more than the screen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, you wanna come to the movies with me tonight? They’ve got, um, that new film out, Trainspotting? I’ve heard it’s pretty good.”

Billy stares at you blankly for a moment, then shrugs.

“Sure, why not,” he responds half-heartedly. Well, it was better than a no - but didn’t he at least have the decency to sound interested? Then again, this was Billy Loomis you were talking about. There’s a moment of awkward silence as Billy picks at a loose thread on his shirt and you tuck a stray hair behind your ear.

“So, uh… see you there at seven?” you suggest. He nods and, with that, turns away to head to his next class.

 

You think about his reaction all day, barely paying attention to your lessons. Was he agreeing out of pity? Would he rather have seen a different movie? Theories run through your head, each one worse and more ridiculous than the last, before you resign yourself to doodling absentmindedly on the page in front of you and trying not to worry too much.

The minute the final bell of the day rings, you snatch up your bag and rush out of the doors to go home and get ready. As you select an outfit, you’re running up the phone bill to Tatum, who concludes that it’s just Billy being Billy - he probably doesn’t even realise it’s a date. You sigh and thank her for listening to you rant before hanging up when you realise that you’re wasting time and need to hurry up.

 

Your parents chauffeur you to the movie theatre, giving you a talk on etiquette and how they expect you to behave on this date, with you rolling your eyes all the while - yeah, whatever, no sex before marriage, got it.

He’s stood there just in front of the box office; he doesn’t look like he’s made much of an effort, but at least he looks… effortlessly gorgeous. God damn it. He gives you a crooked smirk when you approach him and hands you your ticket.

“You didn’t have to do that!” you blather, offering him the money in return. He declines it and walks in. You follow like some kind of adoring puppy as you too buy popcorn and drinks - but, again, he refuses to let you reimburse him.

Before the two of you are seated, you decide to set the record straight, just in case Tatum’s assumption is right. Placing your hand on top of his earns you a steely gaze from those deep brown eyes.

“I really like you, Billy.”

He doesn’t say anything, so you take it upon yourself and keep talking.

“Like… I think you’re really hot, and I… I dunno! I just wanted to ask you out and see where things went.”

A smirk unfurls itself onto his face. It seems like he gets the picture.

“You like me? Then prove it.” he teases meanly. You stare at him and the lights in the theatre dim as the film begins rolling. Is he serious? Here? With all these people around you? He seems to notice your reluctance, so he leans in and whispers to you.

“It’s too dark for anyone to see.”

Apprehensively, you lick your lips and lean in to press a kiss to his cheek, though he turns his head and captures your lips with his. You’re startled, but you don’t let on, not wanting to draw attention to the two of you.

As the kiss heats up, you find your cheeks growing red and, almost as if he notices this, he directs your hand to his thigh where you feel a growing erection straining at his jeans. You search for his eyes in the dark questioningly and he just watches you. Taking this as your cue and with the blaring of Mark Renton introducing himself and his friends masking the sound, you unzip his flies and nervously palm at the hot flesh barely concealed by his boxers. He makes a soft noise of encouragement in the back of his throat, spurring you on. You glance around you quickly to check that no one has caught on before pulling down his underwear. Your hand hovers around his cock and he grabs your wrist, pulling it closer and closing both of your hands around his. He sighs, barely audible, and nods at you. Then, he pulls his own hand away.

“You’re doing real good. C’mon,” he coos, and you feel like if your flush was any more vibrant, you’d be a beacon in the dark cinema.

With your hand shaking, you smear your thumb over his slit, pre-cum coating your digits. He’s really into the possibility of getting caught, huh? You bite back a smile and slide your hand up and down, not taking your gaze off of him for a second to gauge his reaction. His chest rises and falls with a shudder but he proves to be rather skilled at keeping his moans stifled. Tentatively, you twist your hand and he catches his lip between his teeth, hissing quietly.

You eventually find your rhythm and stroke his cock at an even pace, occasionally squeezing it gently to see him grip the arm rest between you. The movie is entirely forgotten; you’ve essentially spent a couple of dollars to fuck in public. Not that that’s an issue - you’re both enjoying yourselves, after all. You even find yourself snaking your free hand into your own pants to play with yourself as you jerk him off.

“Don’t stop,” he murmurs, a strain evident in his voice. You comply wordlessly. For all your parents’ talk about safe sex, it obviously hadn’t registered in your head. You continue your strokes as his knuckles go white clenching the stained velvet. A choked moan coaxes you to speed up and, before long, he clamps a hand over his mouth as cum dribbles over your hand and his jeans. It takes a moment for him to come back to himself and he grabs a spare napkin to wipe the worst of it up.

“Thanks, babe,” he drawls softly, his eyes wandering down to your hand between your legs as he tucks himself away. He winks at you. Then, he turns back to the movie. “I’ll let you take care of that, unless you wanna come back to mine later?”

You retract your hand shyly and he takes it, sucking your digits clean. You’d definitely be back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Can I get uhh continuation to that movie date👀👀I've been thirsting hard for Billy Loomis too much'

After the impromptu handjob at the movie theatre, you and Billy had grown considerably closer, as you would expect. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by your friends and classmates, Tatum especially.

She slides a scrap of paper across the desk and, when you open it, you find a note asking for all the ‘juicy details’ of your date. You scowl at her, though there’s a cheeky glint in your eyes that clues her in a little to what really went on. However, maths class wasn’t the time or place to discuss this, so you crumple the paper in your fist and make a mental note to throw it out when you get the chance.

As soon as the bell rings, Tatum is by your side and grabbing your arm excitedly.

“Sooo, come on, tell me everything! I need to know,” she insists, shaking you like a rag doll. You can’t fight the grin that spreads across your face and a blush threatens to creep up your cheeks.

“Well, you know… we went to go see that movie, but, uh…”

“Lemme guess,” Tatum fills in for you, a mischievous expression overtaking her features, “you were too busy doing this -” She makes an obscene gesture and you laugh and swat her - “to pay attention to the movie?”

“…That’s the long and short of it, yeah.”

Now placated, Tatum doesn’t pester you for any more details, instead giggling at how flustered you seem.

 

The two of you make your way to the canteen to grab some shitty food before making your way to the spot on the front lawn where you and the usual suspects - Sidney, Billy, Stu, and Randy - sit normally. Tatum plops herself next to Stu, who immediately has his hands all over her, whilst you hover awkwardly until Billy has the decency to offer you a seat.

“Hi,” he greets you, his hand ghosting your thigh. You smile at him and take it, squeezing it. Too forward? He doesn’t pull away. Stu immediately clocks this.

“Ooooh, Bill-ay!” he teases, a mocking simper on his face. Billy scowls and Stu immediately goes on the defensive, holding his hands up in surrender. Tatum is giggling, but also pulling at his arm to try and stop him from getting into a fight he won’t win with his friend.

“Shut it, Stu,” Billy grumbles. His grip on your hand tightens as he tries to clench his fists and seems to notice that he’s still holding you, his eyes widening.

Stu gets the message and lays off, leaning back into Tatum’s arms and making her complain about how he’s too heavy. The subject of the nature of yours and Billy’s relationship is momentarily forgotten.

“Oh, yeah, uh, I was thinking of having a party tonight. Not a big one, but we can just, y’know, hang out and watch movies,” he suggests, and Sidney rolls her eyes.

“We’re not watching Halloween again,” Sidney sighs. That’s the voice of a girl who’s tired of seeing JLC’s face. Stu rolls his eyes; he’ll probably end up sticking the VHS in at some point anyway, regardless of what Sid thinks of horror flicks.

“Well, are you guys up for it?”

You all agree to a time and Tatum assures you and Sidney that she can convince Dewey to drop you guys off. With the plans for the evening set, you part ways when the bell for next lesson rings. You don’t notice Billy watching you leave.

 

The rest of the day drags, the knowledge of your evening’s schedule making you itch to leave. Finally, when it comes to eight p.m., Dewey drops you, Sidney, and Tatum off in front of Stu’s parents’ house - which is a veritable mansion by comparison to your own home -, though not before giving his sister a lecture on staying safe. She rolls her eyes and waves him off as the three of you enter the house and are immediately greeted by the host.

“Goooood evening!” Stu hoots, cramming a fistful of popcorn into his mouth before beckoning you into the living room.

Billy slouches on the sofa as he stares blankly into space, though he sits up a little straighter when he sees you come in. Randy is by the TV, rewinding a tape with a pencil. He beams at the three of you, greeting you excitedly, whilst Billy just nods at you in acknowledgement. You take a seat next to him and bagsy the comfiest spot on the sofa and Tatum and Sidney squeeze next to you. Seeing his opportunity to continue as the clown of the group, Stu plonks himself in Sidney’s lap, laughing raucously as she tries to push him off.

“Stu!” she squeals.

He grins, draws out the moment a bit longer, and then gets up, moving some of the furniture around so that everyone in the group can sit comfortably. He’s brought out one of those blow-up chairs which he sits on like a throne.

Once Randy has successfully wound the VHS back to the start, he slots it into the player and the familiar opening of ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street’ shows on the screen. He takes a seat and you find yourself pressed against Billy. You weren’t sure if either of you could make it through this movie without a repeat of the date you’d had. You swallow thickly. A pair of brown eyes search your own and a flush makes its way to your cheeks.

“How’ve you been?” he asks quietly, gritting his teeth when Stu throws a popcorn kernel at his head. He whips his head around to glare at him. “You’ve seen this movie at least twenty times!”

“Twenty-two, actually!”

You barely suppress your laughter. The two of you would just have to wait a little.

A gasp escapes you as Billy snakes an arm around your shoulders, then trails it down your body restlessly to give your thigh a squeeze. He wasn’t going to do that in front of your friends, was he? But he leaves his hand there.

 

Once the movie finished, with Sidney begrudgingly paying attention, Randy commentating, and the rest of you trying your hardest to concentrate, Billy looks at you, then jerks his head in the direction of the stairs. Is he…?

Without a word, he stands and stretches, then makes his way upstairs. You follow him completely unthinkingly and unaware of the eyes on your back. Tatum, of course, knows, but she says nothing. The room is filled with the sounds of Randy ranting about Freddy Krueger and Stu offering to make some more popcorn as you leave. You feel as though you’re carried by some unknown force up the stairs and the ajar wooden door in front of you is inviting.

“Billy…?” you call softly, peering around the door. He’s sat on the edge of Stu’s parents bed. It’s a little… uncomfortable to mess around in their bedroom, with the floral sheets and the unmistakable smell of your friend’s mother’s perfume, but you have no better options.

“Hey,” he murmurs, his face curling devilishly and his dark eyes glinting. “You alright?”

Nodding, you venture over to the bed and tentatively perch yourself next to him, immediately to be greeted with Billy’s hand on your thigh again, though his touch is more forceful this time. He’s tired of holding off.

You turn to him and your lips crash together in a messy, desperate union. Your moans are muffled in each other’s mouths which you’re quite thankful for; you don’t want any more teasing from your friends downstairs. Eventually, they all dissipate from your thoughts, with your lust and Billy’s being the only things on your mind.

When you pull away for breath, Billy manages to say one thing before he pins you to the mattress: “I’ve waited a long time for this.”

His hands tug at the hem of your shirt insistently as he pulls it over your head and ducks his face down to your chest, meanly nipping at your hardening nipples and eliciting a surprised yelp from you. This spurs him on; his teeth are soon at your neck and, despite your weak protests, he leaves a purple hickey for everyone to see.

“Wh-What’s everyone gonna say when they - ah - see that?” you whimper between gasps and moans. He just grins at you like the cat that got the cream. He doesn’t allow you the satisfaction of an answer, seeking it in other ways - like by unbuttoning your pants and shoving his hand into the warmth between your thighs, your skin prevented from touching by a thin layer of cotton. You squirm and rock against his palm and he sucks in a breath through his teeth. His own jeans are painfully tight. There’s something about watching you come undone underneath him that’s so incredibly right.

His own clothes are soon to follow yours, slapping your hands away when you try to help him; he wants you to watch as he shucks his trousers off and slowly, slowly peels his boxers off, his cock immediately springing to attention. He’s well-groomed and a length that’s appealing and not too intimidating - maybe five inches? Your mouth waters at the sight.

“See something you like?” he purrs and you drape an arm across your face in embarrassment, which he soon removes firmly. “Nuh uh, I wanna see you.”

He discards your pants on the floor and slides your underwear down. Once it’s down to your ankles, he presses a finger to your cunt and withdraws it to see the glistening strand of slick clinging to it.

“You’re that wet already?”

“C’mon, Billy, don’t tease,” you whine, writhing your hips needily.

He momentarily takes in the situation before he slides between your legs, his ruddy head leaking precum and pressing against your clit tantalisingly; then, he adjusts and eases his way inside. The both of you moan.

“Holy shit, you’re tight,” Billy grunts through gritted teeth as your walls clench around him. You can’t respond; you’re too focused on the sensation of him stretching you out. Your hands are around his shoulders, digging your nails into his back when he moves after what seems to be a lifetime.

His hair flops in front of his face, which is misted with sweat, and he groans at every thrust. His eyes are completely focused on you - your expression, your flushed cheeks, your parted lips - as you grind your hips to meet his thrusts, setting a steady pace. His balls slap against your exposed skin and the room feels twenty degrees warmer. You squirm beneath him.

He leans in for another kiss that is eagerly reciprocated, so eagerly that your teeth clack and you’re both drooling but you’re so taken that neither of you care. It’s at this point that he reaches a hand between your bodies and presses a digit to your needy clit. Your own hand could never feel that good. He seems to know what he’s doing; he draws circles on the bundle of nerves and strokes it up and down, making your toes curl and your cunt flutter, in turn sending him into a frenzy. His thrusts pick up speed and all you can do is hang onto him desperately, tears welling in your eyes as he slams into you over and over and rubs your clit.

“B-Biily, I-” you stammer, and whilst the words don’t come, you do, with your mouth hanging agape and your whole body contracting. Your eyes roll back and in your moment of euphoria you vaguely acknowledge a breathy gasp from Billy. He says something strangled that you can’t make out. His grip has moved down to your hips, his bitten nails leaving crescent moons in the plush flesh, and he’s fucking into you like a jackrabbit. As you’re coming down, he reaches his peak, spurred on by the clenching of your insides, and a warmth spreads within you before he flops on top of you and lets his softening cock slip out. You’re both gasping for air and you blink away the blur in your vision. Gently, you rest a hand on his head, trailing your fingers through the slick hair.

“That was amazing,” you breathe.

“I know,” he crowed, “You squirted.”

If possible, your cheeks flush redder and you turn your gaze from his to the cream ceiling. The two of you lapse back into silence.

“What’re we gonna do about Stu’s parent’s bed?” is what Billy uses to eventually break the stillness. You finally register the cooling patch of wetness on the sheets and groan.

“Just shut up and hold me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tierthree.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to request any slasher imagines, hmu at tierthree.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
